Broken Heart
by Love's.An.Illusion
Summary: A song fict of the tittle song. RaixKim after Heylin defeat.


**Uh huh. More emo-ness from lovely me.**

**Music helps put me in that evil valley of death and despair.**

**Unless I'm listening to MIKA.**

**It's kinda hard to be sad listening to his songs, even if the lyrics are sad.**

**No owning Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Or the song: "Broken Heart" by Motion City Soundtrack**

He had left her, all those years ago, just to end up in her life again.

_I'll start this broken heart _

_And fix it up so it will work again better than before_

Kimiko Tohomiko had started her life over after the battle for good had been won. She had planned to start it over with Rai, but that didn't work out so well. As soon as they stepped out into the new world that they had helped to save together, that-good-for-nothing ran off with the first blonde broad that he could get what he wanted from, leaving her in the dust.

_ Then I'll star in a mystery: a tragic tale of all that's yet to come_

_ Fingers crossed there will be love_

So Kimiko had to go it alone. Of course, her father left her his toy factory after he was gone and Kimiko dove into her work, using it as a destraction to drown out the lonliness that consumed her as the days, weeks, and years passed.

_But I get carried away with everyday and every fantasy _

_The deeper the wound the harder I swoon and wish that that was me_

Sure, she'd seen Raimundo a few more times after he'd left her at some charity event or some other public affair. It was always the same: he had been far more successful than her. He was seen as a hero after he had made his debut as their leader in defeating the Heylin Witch and was offered endorsement deals and the position for China's ambassador, which he polietly refused. Rai was a party boy through and through. He spend his stockpiled riches on extravagant parties and his girlfriends (he had several).

_ So much to say_

_ But no words to convey_

_ The loneliness building with each passing day_

Kimiko had tried to speak with him when she had the chance, but his face always grew hard, his eyes angry, and he managed to slip away from her. Besides, there was no private place to talk during a party. Also, he seemed to have no desire to talk. And Rai never had to do anything he didn't want to.

_ But I'm getting used to it_

_ You have to get used to it_

So Kimiko gave up the hope that he would come back to her and help to fill the place in her heart that she knew he belonged in.

_ I'll devise the best disguise_

_ A brand new look and take them by surprise_

So she became the CEO of Tohomiko's Toys and a cold, calculating woman. The public viewed her as a proud and bitter woman; they weren't so far off.

_ They'll never guess what's not inside_

_ I'll express myself with ease_

So, ten years after the end of the Heylin forces, Kimiko was used to living in her robotic state of mind. She woke up, alone, ate breakfast, alone, and went to work.

_ With confidence and character complete_

_ With fingers crossed they'll talk to me_

When, one day, Raimundo showed uo at her door, wearing his usual comfortable clothes and his familiar smile on his face.

"Hey, Kimi. Long time no see."

She had to forgive him; his return to her side had been what she was waiting for, wasn't it? Besides, Raimundo always got what he wanted.

_ But I get carried away with every page and every magazine_

_ The deeper the thrill the deeper I fill my head with blasphemy_

The weeks following his return into Kimiko's life were the happiest that she had since the old days when they were on a team. During the day, they'd picnic out at their favorite old place in the valley, near a lake, under an old shady tree. Then, they'd spend the nights together and she'd wake up in the mornings, feeling happy and loved.

_ So much to say_

_ But no words to convey_

_ The loneliness building with each passing day_

Then she overheard him on the phone while she was getting ready for bed.

"Aww, Cassie, baby. Don't worry about a thing. You know I'll be there tomorrow.... Yeah, I love you too."

He hung up the phone and she wandered into their bedroom, her white nightgown flowing behind her.

"Hey, Kimi," he said, "I've gotta go into the city tomorrow. For bussiness."

She just choked back her tears and nodded. Then, they went to sleep.

_ But I'm getting used to it_

_ You never get used to it_

When Kimiko woke in the morning, it was early and Raimundo wasn't there. Neither was his clothes. Or his razor. Or his CDs. Or his coffee maker. He was gone out of her life again, and gone for good this time. Kimiko sat down at her kitchen table and watched as the rain poured from the grey clouds that were sitting as heavy as her heart.

_ I'll destroy this useless heart_

_ And mess it up so it'll never beat again_

**I found this file from a looong time ago and decided:**

**What the heck?**

**I might as well finish it.**

**If you liked it (or not so much)**

**drop me a comment!!!**


End file.
